


He Was Home

by EllieL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, POV Han Solo, Post-Jabba, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: Han awakens after fleeing from Jabba's palace.Written for the July 2020 HanLeia Challenge prompt "Millennium Falcon."
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: HanLeia Challenge





	He Was Home

He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. But all that did was remind him he was somewhere bright, though far more comfortable than the bright desert sun had been. Relying on his other senses, it was somewhere with familiar smells, and far more comfortable than he’d been since Leia released him from the carbonite. Memories crept back into his bleary brain, the battle on the skiffs in the desert, an explosion, loosing consciousness in the sweltering flight back to...wherever he was now, presumably.

Reaching out, he ran a hand over the bedding, worn soft, a blueish-grey from what he could tell. His bedding, he realized, and his own well-smooshed pillow under his head. His hand connected with the bulkhead wall of the Falcon, and he instantly felt safer. 

He was home.

And as he turned in the bed, he realized he was not alone in his bunk, his thigh connecting with the warm curve of another body, that he’d only just begun to learn. 

“Leia.” Long unused, and then a day spent yelling, had left his voice rough and sticking in this throat.

It woke her instantly, though. “Han.”

As he settled back down onto the bed, she rolled towards him, one arm wrapping around him. It felt good, as safe as the bunk, as much like being home. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since anywhere had felt that safe; his awareness of time had been altered, and he wasn’t sure if it was days or years since he’d last tangled together with her here.

“We’re on the Falcon.” Delivered on a sighed exhalation, it wasn’t a question, it was a statement of relief.

“Yes. On our way to the rendezvous with the Alliance.”

“On our--who’s flying her?” That they were heading back to the Alliance was not a surprise--that was where they’d been trying to go before he’d been frozen. But if she was here….

“Chewie,” she said carefully, “and Lando.”

_ “Lando?” _ He could not keep the snarl out of his voice, and didn’t want to.

“He’s been essential in saving you, Han. And we put him in an impossible position on Bespin. He felt awful about what he had to do to save his people, and got us out safely. We couldn’t have rescued you without him.”

He only growled in response; there was too much history between them for it to be that cut and dry for him. Or for him to be happy about allowing Lando in the cockpit of his ship. But if Leia trusted him, he trusted her. And much as part of him wanted nothing more than to charge up to the cockpit, he wasn’t sure he could get out of bed without help. “How long?”

“Six months since you were...captured. You’ve been sleeping about five hours. We’ve got another eighteen til we get to the fleet.” She ran her hand up and down his bare bicep, soothing, as she answered more questions than had been flitting through his head. “You want something to eat or drink now? I gave you IV fluids when we came on board--”

“No,” he sighed. “I wanna go back to sleep.” It surprised him even as he said it, thinking he’d done nothing but be frozen for  _ six fucking months,  _ but he was bone tired. His eyes fell shut again, almost drowsing even as her hands soothed over his arms and chest. That might have felt exciting at any other point in his life, but now he could barely muster the energy to reach up and twine his fingers through hers.

She kissed the back of his hand where it wrapped around hers. “The med staff warned us that you might be exhausted. Carbon freeze is suspension, but it doesn’t allow the body any true rest. You’re drastically sleep deprived.”

He managed a hum of acknowledgement, body already slipping back into the twilight of slumber.

“I’m going to go see Lando and Chewie for a bit and eat something. But I’ll be here when you wake up.”

That was all he needed to know, for his body to allow itself to fully rest. He was home, safe in his bed, with Leia watching over him. When he woke, he didn’t have to worry about being anywhere but here. Breathing falling into a soft, slow rhythm, he drifted off to a restful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
